Who Said Life Was Easy?
by Time Wasted Dreaming
Summary: *No more characters!* New girls, a new year, a new legacy. Welcome to Gallagher Academy, the place where young ladies train to be spies. Miranda O'Neil is forced to watch events unfold from the sidelines, but not everything is that easy when you're a spy.
1. Prologue: Miranda O'Neil

**Hey! So, I've seen this kind of thing for a few other archives, and I currently have one for Maximum Ride, so I decided to give it a go here! Submit your own Gallagher Girl! **

**I hope I get plenty of submissions. **

_**RULES:**_

_**This is years after Cammie has graduated, so if you must, there can be children of Cammie/Zach, Bex/Grant, Liz/Jonas, and Macy/OC. **_

_**Do NOT make a Mary-Sue. Mary-Sues will not be used.**_

**_I may add changes to your character or mess up once in a while, but excuse that. If things go as planned and a lot of people submit characters, I'll have a lot to keep up with._  
**

**Just give me the information below:  
**

**

* * *

**

Full Name (include middle):

Nicknames?:

Age (Between twelve and seventeen):

Date of birth:

Gallagher Girl or working for COC?:

Personality:

History:

How they came to be at Gallagher Academy:

What they like to wear besides the uniform:

What would they wear for a fancy occasion?:

What would they wear for a casual occasion?:

Nationality/Ethnicity:

Hair color/style/length:

Eye color:

Height:

Weight:

Codename:

Abilities/strengths:

Weaknesses:

Favorite color:

Favorite food:

Hobbies:

Would you like them to be best friends with another OC?:

Other things you might like to add (optional):

* * *

**Just submit this information if you'd like to see your very own Gallagher girl in this story!**

**So, I'm going to start us off with a small prologue from my character.

* * *

**

Just for the record, being a spy seems like all fun and games because of movies and books. James Bond was cool, always catching the bad guys and all. But that doesn't always happen in real life. People don't always save the day, and sometimes the bad guys win. Life can't be perfect, and not everyone can save the day.

The important thing is that we try. Yes, I said we. I go to a school for girls called Gallagher Academy. It sounds like your average preppy private school for the rich and snobby, I know. If you actually tell someone that, though, one of the girls here just might break your nose- or worse.

We're not just any girls. We're Gallagher Girls, training to be spies one day.

I know, it sounds loony, but it's the entire truth. If you read on, I bet you'll believe me. Some things will sound too real to be fake, so you'll have to believe that they're true, right? No other way to deny or explain it.

Me? Well, I'm one of those very cool Gallagher Girls. Trust me, it sounds really cool, but not always. We're not detectives like Nancy Drew, or big shots like James Bond. We're more secretive with what we do.

I bet you're wondering why I am choosing to share all of this with you. The truth? Well, there seems to be a small problem. Okay, not small, but not world-wide big, either. It can be fixed with the right kind of care.

The Circle of Cavan, better known as the COC, are looking for something. The thing is, we just don't know what exactly they are after. We just know that it can't be good, and they need to be stopped as soon as possible.

Still, the question remains. Why am I telling you these secrets?

There's a perfectly good reason. You see, if the Gallagher Girls go down, we plan to have a back-up plan. Someone will need to know and get to the government. Be careful, though. The COC might already know that you are in possession of this story. Tell no one that this exists, and you'll most likely live to see your next birthday.

My name is Miranda O'Neil. Welcome to the world of spies.

* * *

**So, review, submit characters, and most importantly, review!**

**~Dreaming  
**


	2. Ch1 Chocolate & Spies: Not a Good Combo

**Hey! I'm back with chapter one! Thanks for all of the OC's, and I'm still accepting them if you want to submit more.

* * *

**

**_~Chapter 1: Chocolate and Spies: Never a Good Combination~_**

"Lexi, put the chocolate _down_," one of my best friends, Morgan, said stiffly.

Grinning, Lexi put the rest of the chocolate bar on the nightstand, leaning back into the fluffy pillows on my bed.

I rolled my eyes as I sat in the corner on the far wall, my attention mostly focused on the computer screen in front of me. I had put two cameras in our room a little bit after coming here, just in case. I was now going through the video from the past week, watching with a bored expression as nothing remotely out of the ordinary happened.

"You know," Morgan said with a sigh, "We could just kick you out of here. I mean, you're gonna make us want your chocolate!"

"Don't be over dramatic, Mor," I said, using the nickname for her that I knew she hated but tolerated since I was her best friend.

She glared over at me mockingly, her green eyes barely visible through the narrowed lids. "I'm not being over dramatic," she replied calmly. "But now I want some chocolate."

Shrugging, Lexi through the rest of the bar at Morgan. With her spy reflexes, Morgan caught it with her right hand and broke a piece off of the Hershey bar.

I sighed, finally looking up at the two. "So unhealthy," I remarked.

"Last time I checked, I'm not the hyper one," Morgan said, chewing happily on her chocolate.

"Guilty as charged!" Lexi grinned at me from across the room.

I smiled, shaking my head as I looked back down at my computer. I had almost finished my report on the history of spies for Mr. Goode, and I was not about to finish it later. I wanted it done and over with before we went to go eat dinner.

The room had become silent, I realized. Lexi was still leaning against the pillows, her eyes closed, and Morgan had gone back to writing her report. She had yet to finish the written draft of it since she'd been working on our other, more difficult assignments. Assignments that I still needed to finish up.

"Well, while you two finish up with what you're doing, I'm gonna go find AJ, Kat, and Charls," Lexi suddenly announced.

She left the room, her back straight as she walked confidently out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

I looked over at Morgan, who was still leaning over her paper and scribbling away. Her brown curls formed a curtain in front of her face, hiding her from view. She'd been my roommate since I'd first started coming to Gallagher Academy in the seventh grade. We had the room to ourselves then, since there was a small amount of seventh graders, and things were still the same. She was my only roommate, even though she wasn't my only friend. I had friends from the older grades, but not a best friend like Morgan. I found myself relating more to her, since we'd shared just about everything we had to tell with each other within the first few months of knowing each other.

For example, she had high expectations from many people because of her parents. Her mother was a top spy, her grandmother was and still is the headmistress, and her father was not only a Blackthorne spy but is now a teacher here. In other words, people expected her to be the best of the best, and sometimes the pressure could really get to her.

When I had first gotten here, I had thought of her as quiet and mysterious. She was just like me, trying to be the best and prove herself. I didn't blame her.

My dad was Liam O'Neil, head of MI6 in Britain, and my mom was mostly a mystery to me. All I knew was that she was a kick-butt spy, and since I'd found out, I'd wanted to be like her, the woman I never knew. And dad? Well, it just made him happy that I was so much like my mom, according to him. I looked a lot like her with my dark brown hair and ever-changing eyes, according to Dad. I found it kind of weird, knowing that she might be out there somewhere, not knowing that her daughter was almost the spitting image.

Needless to say, I found the need to prove myself. And I knew that, some how, Morgan was about the same.

I finally looked back down at my computer, and when I saw the time, I set it quickly to the side. I logged off and jumped to my feet, stumbling forward to find some shoes. Morgan looked up at me curiously, and I simply mouthed 'Dinner!'

Thankfully, Morgan knew what that meant. She slipped on her Chuck Taylors while I slid into my checkered Vans, not really caring if the frayed laces weren't tied.

"Ready, Freddy?" I asked with a grin.

Morgan smirked. "Lets go, Joe."

And with that, we shuffled from the room and made our way to the smell of really delicious food.

* * *

"Lexi," Charlie was groaning, her British accent thickening, "chew, don't _inhale_!"

The older girl grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," she said after swallowing a large bite of spaghetti. "Hungry."

"Apparently," Kat agreed teasingly.

AJ smiled widely. "Lexi, since when are you _not_ hungry?"

Lexi pretended to think about that before settling on, "Let me get back to you on that."

Morgan was fighting something between a smirk and a smile, clearly amused with the bickering on food that happened every day. She looked over at me.

"I'm going to go finish my homework," she said quietly, not wanting to interrupt the oh-so-funny 'food fight'.

I started to stand from the table too, not wanting to stick around for the rest of the conversation. "I'll come too," I murmured. "Still need to finish the math."

Nodding, Morgan stood and started to walk away from the table, throwing a short wave over her shoulder. As I walked away, AJ called, "Bye, Randy!"

When we were out of earshot, I turned to Morgan. "You did that just to get out of their ever-present feud, didn't you?" She nodded. "Good. Now we're both out of it."

Grinning, we made our way up the spiraling stairs, completely alone in the halls while everyone else was busy eating. We went into our room, getting right back to work. And we didn't do anything else until it was done thirty-three minutes and twenty-seven seconds later.

Four minutes and nine seconds later, our friends decided to crash in.

Literally.

Our door burst open and Lexi and Charlie tumbled in, practically wrestling each other. They were fighting, to put it simply, but it wasn't a serious fight. There weren't any painful blows that we'd learned, just rough-housing- for whatever reason.

AJ trailed in after them, plopping down on my bed beside me. She sighed, glancing over at me with amusement in her blue-green eyes.

"What was it this time, AJ?" Morgan asked, coming over to sit cross-legged beside her second cousin. Yes, second cousin, since Mr. Goode's mother had a younger sister which later equaled into Allyson Jane Deline coming into the picture.

AJ only shook her head, smirking. "Trust me," she said. "You don't want to know."

And for once, I agreed.

"It was a bit awkward and confusing to keep up with," Kat said, coming to stand in the doorway.

"I don't doubt that," I remarked.

Right about then, Lexi and Charlie came to a truce and were soon off the floor. Charlie consciously fixed the high ponytail to her hair, and then straightened out her skirt and shirt as an afterthought. Lexi only flounced on Morgan's bed, laying across it on her back. She sat up just as quickly.

"I hear we're going to town tomorrow," she said excitedly.

"Whoo," I said sarcastically. "I'm guessing it's going to be interesting."

Morgan nodded. "Most likely," she agreed.

We continued on like that for a while, talking about what we would do. Everyone eventually trailed off, yawning and rubbing their eyes. Lexi was the first to go, since she was crashing from her hyper-rush, and AJ helped her back to their room, laughing quietly. Kat left too, saying that she was going to read a bit before going to sleep. And then Charlie left, saying that she would see us tomorrow at breakfast.

When Morgan and I were alone in the room, we got ready for bed. Changing into sweatpants and a tank top, Morgan dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. I combed out my hair, pulling it back into a braid to keep it at bay for the night.

And then the lamp flicked off, and I found myself sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**I know, not very good so far, but it will get better, I promise. Just trying to set a basic outline for it, and hopefully not rush into the action. Oh, but trust me, action will be following when they go to town. :D**

**Review?**

**~Dreaming  
**


	3. Ch2 Things Go Wrong At the Bookstore

***Gives you all CYBER COOKIES! to eat* Thanks for all the reviews, my awesome readers!  


* * *

**

**_~Chapter 2: Things Go Wrong At the Bookstore~_**

The next morning, I woke to the morning sun streaming in through the windows, casting it's golden glow on most of the room. I rolled over, trying to get the light out of my eye, and saw that Morgan was still shrouded in shadow.

Meanie.

Yawning and stretching my arms and legs, I sat up. Across the room, the vanity mirror made my eyes widen, and I blinked a few times. My hair was a complete rat's nest, with hair spiking out of my used-to-be braid. I fell back against the pillows again, not wanting to move. Glancing at the clock, though, made me jump right up.

"Mor, we're gonna be late!" I announced loudly, throwing my pillow at her.

Batting it away expertly, Morgan rolled out of bed. She seemed wide awake already, whereas I was still feeling drowsy. She smirked at my obvious discomfort and gathered her clothes up.

The thing that really got me? Her hair was almost the same as it had been last night: Curly and cute.

_Double_ Meanie.

Gathering some jeans and a t-shirt, I rushed to the bathroom before she could. "I call dibs!" I called lamely, snickering since I was safely in the bathroom.

"I'm gonna get you later," she threatened.

And I really believed her.

After taking a long, hot shower, I came out of the steaming bathroom with my ripped-at-the-knees jeans and my 'Geek-Girl' t-shirt. Gliding past me, Morgan took her turn using the shower. During that time, I found my sweatshirt from my would-be high school and pulled it on over my head, and then looked around for my checkered black and blue Vans sneakers. After I was fully dressed, I gathered anything that I might need and put it into my backpack: a note book, pens and pencils, bobby pins (good for escapes, trust me!), money, and my iPod. After having done that, I moved to the small vanity on the other side of the room.

Combing out my tangled hair was a bit of a problem, since my comb wanted to jerk out of my hand and stick to my head. I eventually got the frizzy puffball to sit straight before pulling it up into a high, messy ponytail. By the time I was done with that, Morgan had come out of the bathroom.

Almost wearing the same thing as me (minus the sweatshirt and Vans), I found myself wanting to go through the whole changing process again. Even though dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt with scuffed up Converse, Morgan looked great. Her curly hair had been blow-dried, making it look all wavy and soft, and her green eyes were bright.

Great. Looking in the mirror, I noticed how average I looked. Average. The only thing I would ever be, and that was okay.

"Lets go get something to eat," Morgan stated, jerking me out of my reverie.

* * *

"_I can't wait!_" Lexi said excitedly in perfect Spanish as soon as we entered the dining hall.

I smiled and nodded. "_Same here_," I replied.

"_I wonder what Mr. and Mrs. Goode have planned for us this time?_" Kat wondered aloud, her accent perfect.

Most of the girls looked down the table at Morgan, fully expecting her to explain. Ignoring the looks, Morgan continued to eat her eggs and bacon, showing that if she knew anything, she wasn't telling. Me and the rest of our friends already knew that, even if her parents worked here and her grandmother was the headmistress, Morgan didn't get special privileges. She was just another student, even if she was kind of a widely-known person in the spy world.

"_Probably something simple like finding a tail or passing something,_" Charlie replied, looking down at her meal.

Kat smiled wryly. _"Cheer up, Charls,"_ she said._ "Just 'cause you're not going doesn't mean you can't do anything. You'll see our every move, and you'll be watching the entire thing like a James Bond movie!"_

Charlie smiled. "Yeah, I guess," she said in English.

* * *

After loading into the vans, I found myself swelling with excitement at the thought of going into town. It had been about a month or two since our last trip, and it was often good to get out of the walls of Gallagher Academy. Don't get me wrong; I love it there. It's just good to get out into the open, with other people that might want to harm/sneer at/kill you.

What fun!

"Okay, ladies," Mrs. Goode said, "today your mission is simple. You will be paired up, and then you will have to get to the other side of Roseville."

"Sounds kind of easy, Mom," Morgan commented.

Mr. Goode smirked. "It'll be anything but that."

I exchanged looks with the rest of my friends, wondering just what exactly we were about to get ourselves into. I looked at Mr. and Mrs. Goode, deciding that they wouldn't put us in extreme danger when we were technically only spies in training, and Morgan and I were among two other girls on the trip that were only in their third year at Gallagher.

_We'll be fine,_ I told myself, knowing inside me somewhere that it wouldn't turn out the way I hoped.

* * *

"Alexis, you will be with Adorabelle," Mrs. Goode announced, reading from her list. "Ashton, you will go with Allyson. Katarina, you will be with Morgan and Miranda, since there are an odd number of you." And from there on I just kind of blocked out the rest of the names and waited for the instructions, knowing that I would be fine with Kat and Morgan.

"Okay, so you know what to do," Mr. Goode said. "Get to the van on the other side of town without any tails. You have to be out for at least two or three hours, so find something to occupy yourselves with until then."

"Good luck," Mrs. Goode added as she climbed into the car with her husband, driving off and leaving us alone.

The comms unit in my ears buzzed with static. "_So, I suggest you guys get started on the walking,_" Charlie's voice came in. "_It's a long walk back._"

"Okay," people murmured quietly.

"I suggest we split into our groups and then go separate ways to get back," I said. "Avoid tails and such."

People nodded and started walking off in groups of two until I was left with only Kat and Morgan. I looked over at them, gesturing with my hand that they could suggest anything they wanted.

"I saw a sign on the way here that said something about a school carnival today," Morgan commented.

Kat's eyes lit up. "Ooh, we should go!" she said. "It's new, it's different... lets go!"

And with the events that have come to pass, I'm starting to wish that I had made up some sort of lie, like being allergic to fun. It would have been a corny, feeble attempt, but at least I could have tried something to stop the tragic events from happening.

* * *

I have to admit, even though it kind of ruined my school year, the carnival was freakin' _amazing_!

The lights, even though it was bright and early in the morning, illuminated every nook and cranny, casting reds and blues everywhere. It was just amazing to see the twinkling lights, floating in the air, attached to thin wiring.

The first ride we got on was the roller coaster, where Kat screamed her head off, laughing and giggling the entire way as Morgan and I laughed right along with her. We then got on the Merry Go 'Round, even though it was a total kids ride. It was still fun to get on, going around in circles for no reason. Not only was it kind of fun and brought back some good memories of my dad, but it also gave a great view of everyone around it, meaning tails.

"That boy in the red baseball cap was on the roller coaster with us," Kat whispered to Morgan and me.

When I casually looked over my shoulder, I saw that she was right. He was standing with two other boys who had also been on the roller coaster. The thing that made them stand out was the fact that they had changed from one thing to the next really gave them away too.

"Creepy and dark at your right," Morgan whispered to me.

Kat and I peered around, noticing the bald guy with sunglasses and a dark coat. How much more obvious could he get, honestly?

_"Allyson, you just passed a man. Without turning around, tell me what he was wearing,"_ Mr. Goode's voice came through the comms, buzzing in my ear. AJ rattled off what he was wearing.

_"Alexis, you just passed a grocery store," _Mrs. Goode soon came in. _"What was it called?"_ Lexi replied with a correct answer.

Kat and Morgan got off as soon as the ride stopped, me trailing along behind them. I casually glanced over my shoulders a few times, noticing that the boys were also 'casually' following us, along with tall-dark-and-creepy.

Kat glanced at her watch. "It's been three hours," she told us. "I think we should split up and head back. We'll divide and conquer, okay?" Morgan and I nodded. Kat looked over us, and then hesitated. "On second thought, lets stay together." She glanced back nervously at the four tails. "I don't like the odds. Four of them, three of us. Even if we beat one each separate, there's still the last one to worry about, and he looks strong."

Morgan nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled," she said. "Lets head back."

As we started to walk back to the Gallagher van, the tails did a better job at hiding themselves. They now had to sneak around out in the open instead of among other people, so they would look more obvious if they got too close.

We soon passed by a certain store, and I just knew I had to go in. "Please?" I begged. "It's a bookstore! You know how much I love books!" I could almost see Mr. Goode smirking, amused with my love of books. I could see the same smirk on his daughter at that exact moment.

Kat sighed, finally caving in. "Fine," she said. "You have ten minutes, and then we split, go it?"

Nodding eagerly, I rushed into the store. Morgan smirked some more as Kat grinned, trailing behind my over-excited self. I quickly scanned the rows of books, looking for anything that seemed remotely interesting. I picked up a copy of a book about a teenage spy, about our age, and I skimmed through it, trying to see how many pages it had.

I went to the desk, bought the book, and stuffed it into my backpack.

Looking cautiously around the store, I saw Kat and Morgan chatting by a back wall. No sign of our tails.

Feeling relieved, I started to walk towards them, but my foot caught on the corner of a bookcase. I started to fall face forward like the really coordinated spy I am, but I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me upright. Surprised, I jerked back a little, noticing that it was the boy from the carnival, wearing the red baseball cap, with his two other friends standing behind him.

Kat and Morgan were suddenly alert, watching us out of the corner of their eyes while still pretending to chat with each other. Sure, they actually were chatting, but they also knew that something was up and they kept a close eye on me. Kat especially seemed attentive, her amber eyes gleaming and her body tensed as she readied herself for any sort of fight.

"Thanks," I murmured quietly, tugging on the hem of my sweatshirt.

The boy smiled, showing really white teeth. "No problem," he said. He pulled away from me, and I noticed for the first time as I looked at his face that his eyes were a deep, almost ocean blue. "I'm Aidan. That's Gavin and Ben."

'Gavin' was the dark haired, older pale guy, and 'Ben' had brown curls all over his head.

"Randy," I said cautiously.

His smile widened. "Nice to meet you."

I forced a smile. "Same here," I replied. "But, you see, I gotta go. My friends hate books and then want to haul butt and get out of here, so if you'll excuse me..."

I swerved around them, heading straight for Kat and Morgan as the boys behind me smirked. Jerking my head to the bathroom, my friends got the message and followed after me. Once making sure that the stalls were empty and the place was clear of any cameras or bugs, I told them about what had happened. Well, the parts that they hadn't seen or heard, which was very little.

Kat shook her head, looking around. "Lets sneak out the window," she suggested, peering out. "It leads into a wide alley, but we should be fine."

Each of us climbed through quickly, coming to stand among trash and other junk. The entire alley was dark and we stayed tense, but there didn't seem to be anything wrong.

That is, until Charlie came through our comms, screaming, "_Green-Eyed, Fox, Magician! Get out of there, now!_"

Taking too long to react, we started running towards the exit of the alley, only to have a black van pull up behind us and the sound of tires screeching from behind.

Hey, Karma? I hate you. _A lot_.

* * *

**Whoo, cliffie! Please, please, please review! I love hearing anything and everything that you might have to say about my story!**

**~Dreaming**


	4. Ch3 The Leaping Alley Cat Saves the Day

***Sigh* You're all so awesome... so I've got another chapter for you!  


* * *

**

**_~Chapter 3: The Leaping Alley-Cat Saves the Day~_**

My code name is Magician. Honestly, I think it's cool and suits me well. In ways, I am completely like a magician.

I have a way of getting out of things easily and quickly, and most of the time it seems like magic. I can escaped just about anything, like Houdini, and I can move around and disappear just like _that_. Magicians need magic to work, so I need my Spy Magic Mojo to work at all as a trainee spy.

But being a magician was hardly going to help me now.

Whirling around, we could only watch as the van came barreling past us. When we turned to run, the man from before was standing at the mouth of the alley, on the balls of his feet in a fighting stance. Kat, Morgan, and I got back-to-back, ready to fight our way out if necessary. It kind of surprised me that we were being attacked in the middle of the day, where anyone passing by might see us.

But there was no one passing to help three Gallagher Academy girls. How lovely.

Six men stepped out of the van, each wielding a gun and pointing them directly at us. My mind blanked, but I quickly regained my composure, ready to fight to save my sisters even if it meant getting shot... or worse.

"Kat..." I trailed off, having no clue what to say or do.

"Sh," she murmured, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"_Guys,_" Charlie cut in worriedly. "_Back up is on the way. Legacy, Music, Sushi, and Alley-Cat are coming in for the rescue. Hold your own till then, guys._"

Morgan's eyes met with mine, and I could see the flash of fear that she quickly buried away. She didn't show any weakness to anyone, not even her own parents, but she was my sister. Practically related, even though we were no where close to it. I'd known her for a while, and we'd shared just about everything that we didn't feel comfortable telling anyone else. I nodded at her reassuringly, trying to look stronger and more confident then I felt.

Getting the silent message, Morgan smirked. We were determined to get out of this okay, even if it meant fighting to do so.

"Miss Goode," one of the men said, a black ski mask covering his face. "If you come with us quietly, we will let your friends here walk away. If not, then you leave us no choice but to do things the hard way.

I reached for Morgan and Kat's hands, giving them a gentle but firm squeeze. Our eyes met for a second, and we knew exactly what we had to do.

Looking straight at the man, Kat grinned. "Give us your best shot," she declared, leaping at him with such speed that you would have thought that she really _was_ what her codename suggested.

Morgan and I lunged at two different men, taking them by surprise. We soon had them pinned to the ground, their guns sliding across the asphalt. My friend reached in her pocket, handed me a napotine patch, and then slapped one onto her own guy. They were soon out cold.

Turning around, we saw that Kat had taken down two of the other guys with hand to hand combat. four guys down, three to go. We could take them.

Unfortunately, the game of fighting was over as soon as the boys rushed into the alley. At first, I felt relieved, hoping that they would raise alarm, and then I was surprised when they stood calmly beside the masked men, and then angry. All in seven seconds, I went through three emotions. New record for me!

"And I honestly thought you guys were cute," Kat muttered, spreading her feet apart and ready to fight again.

The boy that had called himself Aidan smiled. "We're not that bad," he said.

I snorted.

"And you honestly expect us to believe that _now_?" Morgan asked after my lack of speaking.

Gavin shrugged. "One can always hope, right?" And then he lunged.

At first, it seemed like he was going towards Morgan and me, and then he switched directions at the last minutes as we were about to tackle him and went to Kat. He grabbed her in a choke hold, forcing her to her knees. She flipped him over onto his back, not a hair getting out of place from her ponytail.

"Stronger than we thought," he wheezed.

"You seem surprised by that," Kat remarked with a smirk.

Gavin smiled up at us. "Not exactly," he said, diving at one of the guys carrying a gun. The guy was out cold thirteen seconds later, and when I turned and glanced behind us, Aidan and Ben had downed the other guy they were standing beside. What were they, double agents or something? Good actors? Circus performers?

I'd save the questions for later. I could ponder this when I had time and we were all safe.

Anyways, there were two more down, one to go.

Thinking that we had won, I turned to face Morgan, only to find that she wasn't there. I did a quick three-sixty, and I completely froze when I saw the gun. The guy left over had an arm around her neck, and the gun was wavering between the rest of us. Morgan was limp, and I knew why as soon as I saw the napotine patch on her forehead.

I mentally slapped myself. How could I have let my guard down? How could I have allowed my best friend to be put in that kind of a position, where she couldn't even defend herself?

"Step away," a wheezing voice croaked. I glanced to my right, noticing that one of the guys Kat had knocked out was starting to stand, his own gun at the ready. He was favoring his left side, which must have meant that Kat had broken a few ribs.

Good for her.

But everything was still bad for us.

"Let her go," Kat demanded in a low growl.

The man shook his head angrily. "Can't do that, _Fox_," he said, emphasizing her codename just to prove that he had something over us. "We all have our orders, correct?"

I glared and opened my mouth to speak, but someone grabbed my arm. I whirled, ready to deck them, but stopped when I saw the warning look from Aidan. His grip tightened on my arm, and I yanked away, my glare going back to the man holding Morgan.

"Calm down," the man chuckled. "As long as Mr. and Mrs. Goode cooperate, Green-Eyed will not be harmed."

_Lie._

"If you try and stop us from leaving, we may just get a little trigger happy."

_Truth._

We could only back away silently. Kat had her fists clenched and her teeth were making grinding noises as she looked on in anger. I had my hands clenched at my sides, standing straight up and alert. If there was even a slight chance to help Morgan, I would go for it. I just had to.

And thankfully, that's when Meghana Patel (AKA Music) came rushing into the alley, AJ (AKA Legacy) and Ashton Kim (AKA Sushi) following behind her.

But where was Lexi? No party was complete unless Alley-Cat came crashing into the place that was a part of her codename.

And when I saw her jumping down from the roof, I almost grinned as she came crashing down on the man with Morgan. Tackling the guy to the ground, Morgan just fell limply. I rushed forward, along with Kat, and we each put one of her arms around our shoulders. Her head was slumped forward, her chin hitting her chest and her hair all in her face, but other than that she was okay. Or as okay as you can get when two creepy guys had just tried to take you away.

"What now?" I quietly asked Kat.

My older friend was silent. "Divide and conquer!" she yelled, trying to speak to the entire alley, minus the creepy guys that were having their brains beaten out of their heads by pissed Gallagher Girls.

I actually felt a pang of pity for the creepy guys.

"Come on!" another voice hissed.

Someone grabbed my hand, and started dragging me toward the exit of the alley, and I had no choice but to pull Morgan and Kat along with me. When I finally stopped stumbling, I looked up at the person who was leading me away, fully intending to punch them as soon as we were out of harm's way.

To my surprise, I ended up seeing the back of a red baseball cap. And only one person could be wearing that right at this moment.

"Aidan, what the heck are you doing?" I whisper-yelled.

He turned, sparing me a second long glance. "Trying to save you life, along with your friends there," he replied curtly.

Well, state the obvious, hm?

I didn't protest or even speak up anymore. I just allowed him to lead me away, and I glanced back one more time at the alley. Lexi, Meg, AJ, and Ash were running towards the other exit. At least they were safe for now, I realized, watching the still bodies of the men that had tried to kindap Morgan- or whatever they had been trying to do.

_Definitely kidnapping,_ I thought._ They said something about Mr. and Mrs. Goode. Revenge? Blackmail? Leverage? Wait, that's the same as blackmail..._

The thoughts swirled around in my head. I snapped back to reality, forcing myself to stay alert and focus on the task at hand: Get away, run, get to Gallagher van.

Simple?

As _if._

* * *

**Okay, more action coming your way next chapter!**

**Thanks for all your awesomeness! :P**

**~Dreaming  
**


	5. Ch4 Mission Impossible? That's About It

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! All of you, every single person! Even if you haven't reviewed every chapter, just... Thank you!  


* * *

**

**_~Chapter 4: Mission Impossible? That's About Right~_**

"Morgan, if you don't wake up and walk, your lazy-butt-ness is going to get us killed!" Kat hissed into our friend's ear.

Thankfully, we'd gotten far away- or far enough, we hoped- from the creepy guys with the guns. The problem? Well, people were starting to give us strange looks, and one woman even took out her phone, eying us warily before dialing a three digit number, which I assumed to be 9-1-1. Just what we needed at a time like this!

We had made it to a more secluded part of the town by then, closer to houses with children and teens off at school, and parents off at work. No one around to report us if they thought of us as suspicious.

_"Girls, are you okay?_" Mrs. Goode's worried, calm-before-the-storm voice came echoing in our ears.

"We're fine," I answered wearily. "Morgan's unconscious, and we have, uh, I guess a civilian with us?"

Aidan smirked. He had long ago let go of my hand after I had pulled it away, blushing wildly. Leave it to a boy to ruin things.

_"Who is he?"_ Mr. Goode soon came in, suspicious.

"He says his name is Aidan," Kat answered for me.

I heard a sharp intake of breath, and then from Mr. Goode, _"Aidan? As in Aidan Holmes?"_

Probably listening in, Aidan laughed loudly. "That would be me," he replied, moving his head to my shoulder. I jerked slightly, pushing him away. He faked a hurt look, but I tuned out his immature reaction.

_"Fox, Magician," _Charlie now cut in worriedly._ "Aidan Holmes, AKA Sherlock by his friends and Griffin as his codename, aged fifteen and a half, birthday is March tenth-"_

"Seems like I'm well heard of," Aidan mocked smugly.

I had to refrain myself from growling and slapping the smirk off of his face. "Continue, Rodge," I said, casting an impatient glance at Aidan.

_"He's- he's-"_ Charlie was cut off again.

"He's a spy," Kat realized tensely, yanking me and Morgan away from him.

_"No worries, girls,"_ Mrs. Goode came in hesitantly. _"Aidan is a trainee from Blackthorne, a school for boys."_

I blanched. "There's a spy school for boys?" I asked in disbelief.

Aidan smirked. "You seem shocked," he remarked. "What, did you think just because you go to a all girls school that you were the only spies? Guys are allowed to save the world every now and then, too, you know."

"Saving the world is a bit over the top, you know," Kat snapped back in a falsetto of Aidan's voice.

Morgan stirred and shifted in our grip, groaning slightly. "And to think I was about to hug you guys for helping me," she remarked sarcastically.

She pulled away from us, trying to stand on her own feet and ended up stumbling forward and crying out in pain. She was soon gritting her teeth as Aidan reached out to her. Morgan stubbornly pulled away from him as Kat and I helped her up again. I balanced her as Kat inspected one of Morgan's feet.

"Sprained left foot," she reported before taking on some of Morgan's weight again.

"At least you're right handed," I told Morgan, trying to look for the bright side in things.

My friend snorted. "As if that helps us," she muttered. She looked around, and her eyes landed on Aidan. "Where are we and why is Carny Guy here?" she asked wearily.

"Carny Guy just so happens to have ears," Aidan snapped, loosing his patience with having to deal with us. Yes, we seem to have that effect on people that we don't trust, by the way. "And Carny Guy is a spy too, genius."

"That's _super _genius to you, prick," Morgan growled.

Kat sighed. "Look, as much as I would like to sit here and watch you guys argue over Aidan being a prick or not," Kat said with blunt calmness, "I'd rather get away from the guys with guns intent on trying to get Morgan. Who else is with me here?"

"I agree with Kat," I found myself saying quietly.

Aidan only rolled his eyes. "Then lets get the heck out of here, hm?"

_"Fox, Magician, Green-Eyed!"_ Charlie suddenly gasped. _"Get out of there! The creepy guys are two blocks behind you!"_

And sure enough, six heavy-set men came bolting down the sidewalk, their angry eyes fixed intently on us. They were probably back up from before, since the original seven ninja-like guys were still downed in an alley over ten minutes away by foot. They couldn't have gotten to us in that time, especially with a bunch of Gallagher girls and two Blackthorne boys standing around.

"Run!" I hissed, dragging Morgan and Kat along.

We went as fast as we could. Aidan stayed behind us, his back against ours as he waited for the creepy guys to approach. We could only stumble along, trying our best to get away. Soon enough, I could no longer feel Aidan's presence. I looked back, watching as the guys surrounded the downed boy. I let go of Morgan, pushing her towards Kat.

"You're stronger," I told my Asian friend breathlessly. "You can move faster. Take Morgan and get out of here!"

Kat hesitated for a moment. "What about you?" Morgan hissed.

"Kat may be older, but she can move faster than me," I told her. "It would be more likely that she could get you out of here than me. Don't worry about us; with me around, those guys won't know what hit them!"

Apparently, my cocky macho-girl act wasn't that convincing. Still, Kat knew that she couldn't argue with my statement. She was stronger, faster, and she was the better fighter. If anyone could protect Morgan and get her out of there, it was Kat. No doubt about it.

_"Fox, do as Magician instructed,"_ Mr. Goode buzzed in our ears._ "She's right. You're older; you'll have the better chance if you get caught. Now go!"_

Knowing that she couldn't disobey a direct order from our teacher, Kat shot me one last, meaningful look. "Be careful," she and Morgan told me at the same time. Kat turned and ran off, dragging Morgan with her.

I turned back to Aidan, not even waiting to see if my friends had made it around the corner yet. I had a different problem to deal with right now.

Aidan was still being circled, but now one of the men were down on the pavement, writhing and groaning in pain. I jumped at one of the men, using my small build against him as I ducked under his legs and bucked my foot up, hitting him in a place where men would prefer to keep unharmed.

Laughing a little, Aidan cast me a little mock salute as he dove at another guy. Since two men were down, that left four to go. Two of the larger men went for Aidan as he crashed into one, and the smaller went for me. I almost rolled my eyes. I might be a girl, but a Gallagher girl? These guys had no idea who they were dealing with!

One of the guys I had was soon down, and I saw Aidan dealing with the last of his two. I finally slapped a napotine patch on my last guy's forehead, and I watched with great satisfaction as his heavy form dropped to the ground. Ah, the joys of being a spy in training!

"Nice," Aidan said, respect edged somewhere in his tone.

I shrugged half-heartedly, turned towards him now. He had a small bruise on his cheek, from who-knows-where, but I didn't point that out. I just wanted to know that my friends were okay now.

_"Fox, take cover!" _Charlie gasped through the comms unit in my ear.

"Rodge, what's happening?" I asked, worry in my tone.

_"Fox and Green-Eyed are two minutes away from the van,"_ Charlie reported. _"But there's one more team behind them."_

_"Magician, hurry up and get to them,"_ Mrs. Goode ordered.

"Got it," I said, turning back to Aidan. "Lets go!" I said, turning yet again and running off in the direction that Kat and Morgan had headed off in.

* * *

Aidan couldn't believe his luck.

His Cove Ops class was supposed to be simple that day: tail three ordinary girls. Simple, like he thought everything was.

He didn't know that the girls were spies like him until he had been told so by his teacher.

_"I had to tail a few of 'em with my best friends once,"_ Mr. Newman had told him. _"It'll be a piece of cake."_

Aidan now had his doubts. "Piece of cake my ass," he muttered, wondering just how he had gotten involved with rescuing a girl from kidnappers. Well, _helped_ to rescue, anyways.

There was a loud laugh in his ear. _"What's the matter, Griffin?"_ Max Newman, Aidan's friend, asked, amused. _"Some little girls showing you up?"_

"No, I just wasn't expecting for them to be so..." he searched for the right words. "So darn difficult, annoying, sarcastic-"

"Aidan, I'd suggest you shut up," Randy called back to him, not even turning around as she ran. "I'm flattered, really, but you're being a little too obvious about your comms. I hope you know that."

"Yes, Randy," he snapped, irritated. "I'm well aware of that."

"Okay. Just let your friend know that the 'little girl' will kick his butt when she finally meets him."

Max choked on the other side of the comms unit. "_How did she-?_"

"I'm a Gallagher girl, moron!" Randy called as she was about to turn a corner. "And I'm a magician. I hear_ everything!_"

Aidan growled low in his throat. "Just who the heck is that girl?" he asked, annoyed.

There was a pause from Max as Aidan sped up, determined not to be left behind by a mere girl.

_"Her name is Miranda Beth O'Neil, she's fifteen, lived in England for a while, codename is Magician, attends Gallagher, has been there since twelve-years-old, and her dad is-"_ Max cut off in shock. _"Her dad is Liam O'Neil, head of MI6!"_

Shocked, Aidan stumbled a bit, but refused to show any other sort of emotion. He couldn't let the world know that he had let his emotions through for just one second. Spies couldn't afford to do that.

"Go on," he urged.

_"Her mom is basically a total mystery," _Max went on. _"All it says here is that she was someone important in protecting the Queen of England and the rest of the royal family. This chick has some deep roots, that's for sure!"_

Aidan was silent for a moment. "Thanks, Cobra," he finally said, closing the distance between him and Randy.

Glancing over at him, Randy seemed a little bit suspicious about his intent. Her eyes were a guarded gray color, and her hair was streaming out behind her, the ponytail messy from a day of action. And it definitely wasn't over yet.

Determined to learn more about the strange girl and her friends at Gallagher Academy, Aidan knew that his year wouldn't be boring, to say the least. In fact, he automatically knew that it would be really interesting hanging around after only a few intense hours. He could already see the action unfolding in his mind.

* * *

**So, Aidan is a bit immature, but oh well. Sorry for the delay, but I'm updating now!**

**Please review!**

**~Dreaming**


	6. Ch5 To The Movies We Go

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! All of you, every single person! Even if you haven't reviewed every chapter, just... Thank you!  


* * *

**

**_~Chapter 5: To The Movies We Go~_**

"Morgan and Kat are in trouble!" Ash breathed to the rest of her friends, who were a little busy stuffing the creepy gun-guys into the back of their own van to pay attention the latest news on their friends.

"Give us a minute," Lexi grunted, shoving the last guy in before Meg slammed the door shut.

Meanwhile, Gavin and Ben stood against the wall, leaning back like nothing was wrong with life for them.

"See, young grasshopper?" Gavin told Ben with a smirk, "This is why girls are supposed to be the hackers and guys do all the manly work."

Ben snickered a bit, and Lexi knew that she had had enough. Stuffing her hand in her pocket, she pulled out a good-sized pebble that she had found while walking around on assignment, thinking that it was pretty because of the light blue shade. Without thinking twice about the loss of beauty, Lexi chucked the rock at Gavin's head with as much force as she could muster.

Gavin, caught unaware as the pebble smacked into the side of his head, let out an indignant "OW!: of surprise. It wasn't really pain, just more shock. But shock quickly turned to anger as he turned to glare at Lexi with dark, coal-like eyes.

"This is why guys die younger, you sexist pig!" Lexi snapped. "They think they're so much better than girls, and then they go out and do something stupid, like insulting girls that could kill with a freakin' _finger_!"

"And maybe," AJ growled, "It would be better if you helped us instead of leaning against the wall all happy-go-lucky like those guys didn't just try to commit a crime!"

Gavin continued to glare. Ash, who had been tapping her foot impatiently, finally snapped at everyone: _"Stop arguing like children and maybe we can go help Kat and Morgan!"_

Every one of the Gallagher girls turned to gape at Ash, the normally calm, confident girl. When Ashton Kim had loud, very impatient outbursts like that, it was probably wise to get moving.

Lexi, being the first to regain her composure, turned back to Gavin and Ben. "Get moving," she ordered with determination, "Because, in case you've forgotten, those creepy guys are after Morgan, and your friend just so happens to be in the line of fire if he gets caught."

The boys' faces hardened, taking on their own looks of determination. Without another word, they turned and fled towards the mouth of the alley, the Gallagher girls following close behind them.

In order to save their friends from whatever was happening, two very different groups of people would have to be work together and cooperate.

They soon caught up to the team that Charlie had mentioned, fighting and winning, since the guys were outnumbered. They then scampered like little mice off towards the theater, just in case they were needed.

* * *

"Okay, Rodge," I breathed as Aidan and I came to a slow when we ran into a crowd of people walking for lunch-rush, "Where are they?"

_"Keep going towards the pharmacy shop,"_ Charlie told me, worry still evident in her voice. _"When it's in sight, look for a movie theater. Let me know when you get there, okay?"_

"Got it, Rodge," I murmured, turning to Aidan again. The Blackthorne boy was looking at me expectantly, one eyebrow raised and everything as if there was a problem.

"They're at the movie theater," I said, barely moving my lips in case we were being watched.

Aidan smirked. "Bad time to be seeing the latest movie, don't you think?" he asked, barely moving his lips as well.

Scowling, I reached out with my fast spy reflexes and knocked his red hat right off his head, exposing the shaggy chestnut hair. While Aidan bent over to scoop up his hat, a scowl of his own in place, I had already turned away from him and started speed-walking in the direction of the too-familiar pharmacy.

When the movie theater was in sight, I slowed to a stop, pretending to admire a pair of jeans in a store window. "Where are they, Rodge?" I asked, making it look like I was talking to myself instead of someone that wasn't there.

_"Duck inside the movie the theater and head to the girls' bathroom,"_ she instructed.

_"Griffin!"_ I head someone in Aidan's ear buzz quietly as he came to stand by my side, _"You need a cover, dude!"_

Aidan grinned mischievously. "No worries," he said, snaking an arm around my waist. "Two people seeing a movie. Perfect, eh?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, showing that I wasn't very happy with my new accommodations. On the other end of my comms unit, I could hear Charlie snickering with laughter, and I spotted a traffic camera only a few yards away from me, where Charlie and Mr. and Mrs. Goode were probably watching my humiliation.

Despite everything, I forced a smile. "I hate you," I informed Aidan, barely moving my lips again.

"The feeling is mutual," he agreed, plastering on his own fake smile.

_"Er, sorry to interrupt you two,"_ Charlie said, the smile still clear in her voice, _"but Music, Legacy, Alley-Cat, and Sushi are coming up behind you with the other two boys."_

The comms in Aidan's ear buzzed with someone's voice, and he glanced over at me. "Gavin and Ben are on the way," he confirmed with what Charlie had just told me.

Forcing a smile, I pushed through the doors to the theater lobby just as I saw everyone else out of the corner of my eye coming down the sidewalk, laughing and talking like they were just a group of friends coming to catch a movie before heading off somewhere. Aidan probably saw them too, because he held up his hand and gave a casual wave, as if we were all just friends coming to the same place, ironically, and at the same time.

"We took out the team following, but we think that one got away," I heard Meg report.

"Got it, Music," I breathed. I turned to Aidan slightly. "I'm going to go to the restroom," I announced quietly, smiling widely at Aidan as I pulled away from his arm. I scampered off towards the girls bathroom, the smile vanishing as soon as I heard the door close behind me. The place seemed abandoned.

"Fox?" I whispered. "Green-Eyed?"

I knew something was wrong, and my suspicions were proved correct when there was a soft click from the safety of a gun being released. Turning around slowly, I found myself staring down the barrel of the weapon, my eyes roaming to the person holding it. It was the guy that I had taken out with Aidan.

"Where are your friends?" he demanded, his dark eyes glinting.

"We came here to see a movie!" I squeaked, holding my hands up and pretending to do what any freaked out girl would. "I thought they were buying popcorn out in the lobby!"

The guy scowled at me. "We know who you are, girl," he snapped. "And we know that Morgan Goode and your friend Katarina Lee are here somewhere."

Dropping the act and getting up onto the balls of my feet in a fighting position, I smirked smugly. "Well, if you know who I am, I guess I can do _this!_" I yelled, lunging for the gun.

I knocked the weapon away, startling the guy as the weapon clattered to the tiled floor and slid across the room. It seemed like the guy thought that I would be like a deer in the headlights of a car if he brought out a gun or something. With as much speed and force as I could muster, I punched the back of the guy's head, sending him sprawling onto the ground.

Stepping over his body as if nothing had happened, I called out for Morgan and Kat one last time. My gut told me that they weren't there, so I quickly exited the bathroom, a sinking feeling building up inside me.

Aidan was leaning against the wall, his hands in his jeans pockets as if he were waiting patiently. I marched up to him, fully aware that my friends were keeping a close eye on me from across the lobby as they pretended to wait in line to buy popcorn.

I leaned against the wall beside Aidan, a soft groan escaping my lips. "Charls, they weren't there!" I hissed worriedly, taking in my sisters' widening eyes from where I stood as I delivered the news. Even Aidan tensed up, as if he hadn't been expecting this.

_"They should be there!"_ Charlie insisted. _"Did you check _both_ bathrooms?"_

I blanched. Before anyone could react, like a shot, I was running towards the set of stairs toward the back, leading to the second floor of the large theater. I scanned the area for the other bathroom, barely able to keep from crying in joy as I rushed into the door marked 'Women'.

The bathroom was also abandoned, but when I said my friends' code-names, they came down from an air vent. I hugged them like I hadn't hugged before, glad that they were okay.

"I found them!" I reported, hearing the small whoops from my friends in the lobby.

_"Mission accomplished," _Mr. Goode came in. _"Why don't you girls head back? I think you've had enough fun for today."_

I couldn't have agreed more.

I walked back towards the stairs, both of my friends in tow, happy that we were all okay.

* * *

**Yes, Randy. You're all okay... For now...**

**More action and stuffs on the way! And a new problem unveiled!**

**REVIEW!  
**

**~Dreaming  
**


End file.
